Not Enough
by Kanata renJeeSun
Summary: Menurut semua orang dunia kami berbeda. Semua orang percaya, kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Dan itu benar, karena aku juga mempercayai hal yang sama. Aku dan dia tidak mungkin bersama. Hanya saja aku ingin mengenalnya, walau itu hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauh. Tetapi apa dengan itu saja cukup? Dan jawaban yang sama akan selalu kudengar. Tidak. Itu tidak cukup.


Menurut semua orang dunia kami berbeda. Kami hidup dalam lingkungan yang berbeda. Dia selalu mendapat pujian-pujian kekaguman dan aku disebut seorang berandal pembuat masalah. Semua orang percaya, kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Dan itu benar, karena aku juga mempercayai hal yang sama. Aku dan dia tidak mungkin bersama. Tapi di antara semua pembicaraan itu, dua sahabatku memliki kata sendiri untuk menafsirkan keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

Menurut sahabatku Kiba yang seorang pecinta anjing dan kesenangan, dia menyebutku sebagai bayangan dari manusia yang dianggap sempurna itu. Dan menurut sahabatku Gaara—yang sedang belajar bersosialisasi—dia menyebutku sebagai jejak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi, menurutku, mereka benar. Karena itulah yang hampir selama dua tahun ini aku lakukan. Aku selalu berada di tempat ia berada _sebelumnya. _Tapi aku bukan penguntit, kalau itu yang kalian pikirkan. Hanya saja aku ingin mengenalnya, walau itu hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauh, walau itu hanya sekedar berada di tempat di mana ia berada sebelumnya. Hanya seperti itu saja, dan aku merasa bahwa diriku mengenalnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Akan tetapi, satu pertanyaan yang terus berputar dibenakku.

Apa dengan itu saja cukup?

Dan jawaban yang sama akan selalu kudengar.

Tidak. Itu tidak cukup.

Tapi… sebuah kematian juga bukan cara yang kuharapkan untuk mengenalnya.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Not **__**E**__**nough**_ written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, supranatural.

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Slash, OOC, typo bertebaran, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

.

::Not_Enough::

.

"_**Apa kau sudah dengar?"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Kudengar kemarin Uchiha kecelakaan."**_

"_**Uchiha? Uchiha yang **_**itu**_**?"**_

"_**Iya, yang itu, memangnya ada lagi yang lain?"**_

"_**Ta-tapi kecelakaan? Itu tidak mungkin!"**_

"_**Itu benar! Dari yang kudengar, dia tertabrak mobil saat pulang sekolah kemarin."**_

"_**Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, apa dia baik-baik saja?"**_

"_**Tidak ada yang tahu. Kau tahu kan keluarga Uchiha itu sangat tertutup. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar dari sekolah mengenai dia. Tapi menurut rumor yang kudengar dia meninggal."**_

"_**Apa? **__**Meninggal?"**_

"_**Iya. Sasuke Uchiha meninggal."**_

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar. Bagai kaset rusak. Terus menggema dalam benaknya. Sekeras apa pun ia menyangkal, percakapan yang ia dengar di perpustakaan satu jam yang lalu itu menyayat hatinya.

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Seharusanya rasa sakit ini tidak perlu ada, atau setidaknya tidak perlu sesakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kehilangan sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar ia kenal. Tapi rasa sakit karena kehilangan sosok itu terasa begitu menyesakkan, seolah merenggut sebagian haknya untuk bernapas. Seperti ada sebilah pisau yang ditancapkan di dadanya tanpa tahu kapan pisau itu akan dicabut. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Memandangi langit sore yang mulai terlihat, dia berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau di pinggir sungai. Memejamkan mata, merasakan angin berhembus ringan menerpa wajahnya. Dalam hati kegetiran karena kehilangan sosok yang begitu dia dambakan terus bercokol. Tanpa ia tahan tetesan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Air mata yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan semenjak lama, terakhir adalah ketika dirinya kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat usianya tujuh tahun. Dan kini ia kembali berduka, duka mendalam yang bahkan ia rasakan lebih dari ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Sungguh, dalam hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih dari apa yang memang telah ia miliki. Tidak pernah mengharapkan apa yang memang ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki. Seperti sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk bisa bersamanya. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah bisa melihat sosoknya setiap hari, bisa mendenger suara khasnya mengalun di telinganya. Hanya itu. Tapi sekarang semua itu sudah tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Jika akhirnya seperti ini, Naruto ingin sekali memutar waktu—walau hanya sehari dan mencukupkan satu hari itu untuk mengenalnya seumur hidup—jika itu mungkin. Dan sekarang karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dia hanya bisa membayangkannya. Membayangkan ketika dirinya memulai untuk mengenalnya, di sini, saat hamparan langit telah memerah, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Dengan masih memejamkan mata ia membayangkan Sasuke berada di sampingnya. Dan Naruto melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama.

Memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke…" lirihnya mengucap nama itu, sedikit gejolak bahagia ia rasakan ketika menyebut nama itu, membuatnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum di tengah lelehan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Sasuke." Lagi, nama itu meluncur begitu saja, kali ini ia meremas kemeja sekolahnya di bagian dada, dan merasakan kehampaan yang menyiksa, keputusasaan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Lalu ia meringkuk di tengah hamparan rumput hijau, terisak tak terkendali. Sampai suara yang begitu ia kenal menyapa telinganya. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Suara yang ia bayangkan. Ilusi.

"_Kau memanggilku? Kau bisa mendengarku?"_ kata suara itu. Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Ya." Walau tahu ini hanya bayangan Naruto tetap menjawab.

"_Kau mengenalku?" _Lagi, nada datar yang selalu ia dengar dari kejauhan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Tentu." _Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu?_Batin Naruto, sudut bibirnya berkedut karena mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu.

"_Kalau begitu, kau bisa membantuku?"_

Naruto nyaris tersenyum mendengar nada permohonan dari suara datar itu, namun kemudian terdiam. Air matanya langsung berhenti, seketika itu juga ia langsung membuka mata, ketika ia sadar ada yang salah. Setahunya Sasuke bukan orang yang akan dengan mudah meminta bantuan pada orang lain, itu bukan kebiasannya. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kebiasaannya. Lagi pula Naruto juga tidak membayangkan apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan. Jadi, siapa yang tadi itu bicara?

"_Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Bisa tidak kau beritahu aku di mana ini?"_

Tidak. Suara itu bukan hanya bayangannya. Suara itu nyata, mendesak dengan nada frustasi yang jelas. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendengar suara yang begitu nyata? Bukankah—bukankah Sasuke itu…?

Naruto bangkit dari atas rumput tempat ia berbaring dan kemudian membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat. Dan langsung terpaku ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

Tapi Naruto melihatnya di sana, di depannya, sosok Sasuke berdiri—tidak, sosok itu melayang dengan tatapan datar namun samar ada kerutan bingung di dahi sosok itu.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengulurkan tangan, menujuk sosok itu. Ia tercekat, tenggorokkannya terasa tersumbat. Dan ia hanya bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri mencicit nyaris seperti tikus terjepit.

"Ka-kau … Bukannya kau itu—" Ia tergagap, terlalu sulit untuk mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Sudah mati?" Sasuke memotong dengan ketenangan mantap, berbanding terbalik dengan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa terbelalak ketika tubuh Sasuke melayang semakin tinggi di hadapannya. "Maksudmu seperti ini?" ujar Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun emosi dalam nada suaranya. "Sepertinya begitu."

Namun Naruto sudah tidak dapat berpikir atau berbicara apa pun. Keadaan yang di luar logika dan sangat sulit untuk menjadi nyata itu tidak sanggup ia tanggung. Dan tanpa ia sadari kakinya telah merespon lebih cepat dari otaknya, berlari dengan kecepatan masksimum.

.

::Not_Enough::

.

Naruto membuka dan menutup pintu dengan gerakan cepat, dan kasar menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Tak menghiraukan apabila pintu rumah peninggalan orangtuanya itu mengalami kerusakan. Yang jelas Naruto hanya ingin menuju kamarnya, tidur yang nyenyak agar keesokan harinya ia bisa melupakan mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami.

Iya, ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Dengan tergesa ia melepas sepatunya dan berlari cepat menuju kamarnya, melempar tasnya entah ke mana dan menaiki kasur empuk untuk segera menuju alam mimpi.

Namun setelah lima belas menit ia mencoba tidur tanpa hasil akhirnya ia menyerah. Dan ia duduk di ranjangnya sambil mencengkram helaian pirangnya. Mendikte otaknya untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke yang '_melayang-layang__'_ dalam benaknya. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu tidak berhasil, ketika mendadak ia kembali mendengar suara berat laki-laki itu.

"Hentikan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, itu tidak berguna, kau tahu?" ujar Sasuke seraya melayang ringan di hadapannya Naruto, melipat lengannya di depan dada.

Naruto mendongak, terkesiap, nyaris memekik. Lalu terdiam beberapa saat dan akhirnya ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Karena bersikap histeris tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa?" gerutu Naruto, "Lagi pula kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Dan mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku."

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena…." Naruto terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa bilang kalau ia tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan sosok roh orang yang dicintainya, karena ia sendiri belum bisa menerima kematian sosok itu?

"Apa?" desak Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menunduk dalam. "Tidak… bukan apa-apa," lirihnya. Mendadak ia tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya. Walaupun Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke di depannya, tapi itu semakin mengingatkannya tentang Sasuke yang sudah meninggal. Karena saat ini ia hanya berupa _roh_.

"Kau… menangis?" tanya Sasuke ragu, ia hanya mendengar suara tertahan dari Naruto, namun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Naruto menggeleng, dengan susah payah ia mencoba menghapus air matanya. "Kau tidak mati." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak mati." Berulang terus seperti itu dengan suara bergetar yang membuat kata-katanya tidak terlalu jelas terdengar. Lalu Naruto mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah dan basah. "Kau dengar!? Kau tidak mati! Kau tidak mungkin mati! Aku tidak percaya kau mati! Kau tidak _boleh_ mati!" teriak Naruto tak terkendali, napasnya memburu, merasa frustasi ia menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Sasuke terdiam, tertegun dengan reaksi Naruto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada pemuda di depannya ini? Oh, Sasuke mau saja memercayai hal yang sama. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Kau menangisiku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, sedikit merasa penasaran dengan reaksi Naruto barusan. Kenapa ia terlihat tidak rela jika dirinya benar-benar mati?

Tubuh Naruto berhenti bergetar akibat tangis, lalu keheningan yang terasa panjang menyelimuti ruangan kamar yang bernuansa putih, yang hanya terdapat sedikit perabotan di dalamnya; meja belajar, lemari berukuran sedang, dan sebuah kasur _single_.

Tak berapa lama Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap roh Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesedihan dan putus asa. Itu cukup memberi Sasuke jawaban. Pemuda pirang itu memang menangisinya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke semakin merasa penasaran yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Merasa apa pun jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu mendadak menjadi sangat penting untuknya.

Senyum muram tampak di wajah bulat yang dihiasi bola mata biru yang kini meredup. "Karena aku belum mengenalmu…."

Lagi-lagi keheningan panjang terjadi. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Walaupun dalam hati ia belum puas dengan jawaban itu. Tapi sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Mereka saling menatap. Keduanya entah mengapa tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan masing-masing. Hingga terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi dan menyentak kedua makhluk berbeda wujud tersebut, yang secara bersamaan menatap ke arah pintu.

Naruto dengan tergesa menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan berjalan—nyaris berlari menuju pintu. Saat hendak menutup pintu kamar, Naruto sekali lagi menoleh pada Sasuke. Dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa membantumu." Kemudian pintu tertutup.

Naruto langsung menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut tamu yang datang, dengan sebelumnya merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan. Lalu ia memasang ekspresi wajah seceria mungkin. Kemudian ia meraih engsel pintu dan membukanya.

"Siapa…? Eh?"

"Yo!" sapa seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Kiba? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto masih terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Mengunjungi orang sakit." Jawaban itu datangnya dari seorang pemuda lain berambut merah yang baru saja tiba yang langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba.

"Gaara?" sahut Naruto keheranan, "Siapa yang sakit?"

Begitu sampai dihadapan Naruto, pemuda yang suka berekspresi _stoic_ itu menyodorkan sebuah tas pada Naruto tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Ah! Kau mengantarkan tasku? Terimakasih," kata Naruto seraya menerima tas sekolahnya. "Tapi kenapa kalian kemari? Kalian kan bisa memberikannya besok pagi, lagi pula rumah kalian kan jauh dari sini."

"Kan tadi Gaara sudah bilang, mengunjungi orang sakit," sahut Kiba.

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung, menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Eh, tapi tidak ada yang sakit di sini."

Kedua sahabatnya saling berpandangan sesaat, lalu Kiba menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum kecut. Dan Gaara memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Naruto, yang jelas-jelas terlihat jauh dari kata baik. Mata pemuda itu merah dan bengkak, pipinya dan hidungnya juga terlihat memerah dan juga terlihat samar bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Orang yang meninggalkan tasnya tanpa berkata apa pun dan pulang cepat biasanya orang itu sedang _sakit_. Kau tidak usah berpura-pura ceria di depan kami." Tukas pemuda berambut merah itu tajam.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah kosong. _Mereka tahu,_ Naruto membatin. Walaupun Gaara merujuk pada kesehatannya, namun yang sebenarnya kedua sahabatnya maksudkan adalah keadaannya yang sudah mendengar berita kematian Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto. Tapi ekspresi wajah pura-pura ceriamu itu tidak cocok untukmu. Semangatlah! Orang seperti dia pasti bisa sembuh dengan cepat, benar begitu 'kan Gaara?" ujar Kiba.

"Benar, kematian tidak cocok untuk makhluk angkuh seperti Uchiha itu. Tenang saja dia akan segera sadar Naruto."

Naruto mengerjap, "Apa maksud kalian dia akan sadar?"

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kebingungan, kedua orang sahabatnya malah heran.

"Kau belum tahu? Aku pikir kau sudah tahu. Saat di sekolah aku mendengar Ketua OSIS membicarakannya di bersama Iruka _Sensei. _Uchiha saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit Konoha dan belum sadarkan diri," jelas Kiba.

"Belum sadarkan diri?" Naruto membelalak lebar, "Jadi Sasuke belum meninggal?!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum mati?" ujar sosok lain yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

Naruto terlonjak, ia langsung menghantamkan punggungnya sendiri ke dinding di sampingnya, jantung Naruto memompa lebih cepat karena kaget dengan kehadiaran roh Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau belum pergi juga?!" sentak Naruto pada sosok roh Sasuke.

"Naruto? Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kiba dengan kernyitan heran.

Sadar bahwa Kiba tidak bisa melihat sosok Sasuke dan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila, Naruto langsung berusaha menutupinya. "Eh? Aku? Tidak, aku tidak bicara dengan siapa pun."

Namun sepertinya hal yang sama tidak berlaku bagi Gaara. Naruto was-was ketika melihat temannya itu hanya memandang tempat di mana roh Sasuke berada.

"Uchiha? Sedang apa kau di sini? Sana balik ke badanmu." Dan perkataan Gaara itu membenarkan pemikirannya.

.

::Not_Enough::

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto bisa kembali tersenyum. Sasuke tidak meninggal, ia hanya belum sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Gaara menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke sedang berada dalam kondisi koma, tetapi Gaara tidak tahu mengapa roh Sasuke bisa terlepas dari tubuhnya. Mereka sempat juga menanyai Sasuke tentang penyebab kecelakaan yang dialaminya, namun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri lupa apa yang menyebabkan kecelakan pada dirinya. Ia hanya ingat dirinya berdiri di atas tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah di tengah jalan. Jadi satu-satu halnya yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menunggu sampai roh Sasuke kembali ke tubuhnya.

Sudah nyaris seminggu sejak kunjungan kedua sahabatnya ke rumah. Dan Sasuke memilih 'tinggal' bersamanya. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Sudah sejak saat itu juga ia mengetahui bahwa Gaara ternyata merupakan anak dari keluarga cenayang dan sejak kecil yang memang bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa.

Sejujurnya semenjak dua tahun lalu ia mengenal Gaara, Naruto hanya tahu jika Gaara merupakan anak orang kaya, namun tidak benar-benar tahu kondisi keluarga Gaara yang sebenarnya. Sempat Naruto berpikir bahwa kemampuan unik Gaara itu di sebabkan karena Gaara tidak memiliki alis, dan ia langsung mendapat jitakan gratis ketika mengkonfirmasinya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Naruto mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. Ia senang karena Sasuke tidak meninggal namun juga sedih karena tidak tahu kapan Sasuke akan kembali ketubuhnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di sekolah, tepatnya di ruang kelas dan sejak tadi ia hanya memandang keluar jendela, di mana sosok roh Sasuke sedang duduk dan memerhatikan lapangan sekolah.

Semenjak kejadian di tepi sungai itu, Sasuke terus saja mengikuti ke mana pun ia pergi. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana membantu Sasuke. Kejadian ini sungguh tidak normal, Naruto tidak pernah melihat roh sebelumnya. _Hell. _Ia bahkan sangat membenci yang namanya hantu. Tapi mengapa saat ini dia bisa melihat roh Sasuke? Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Daripada kau hanya menatapnya terus seperti itu, mengapa kau tidak mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekatinya?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget dari kursinya, ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Gaara yang barusan berbisik di telinganya.

"Astaga Gaara! Kau membuat jantungku nyaris copot!"

Gaara menatapnya serius, "_So_?"

"Huh?" tanya Naruto tampak bingung untuk sesaat, lalu mengingat apa yang bisikan Gaara barusan. Wajahnya bersemu, "Aku tidak tahu caranya," jawabnya lirih. Mendadak ia merasa seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya—_oh well,_ ini memang pertama kalinya ia menyukai seseorang dalam konteks romantis.

Ekspresi terhibur terlihat jelas di wajah Gaara ketika melihat sahabatnya—berandal terkenal di sekolah—berubah menjadi seorang pemalu. "Naruto itu mudah, lakukan apa yang kau lakukan saat kau pertama kali bertemu denganku."

Naruto merengut, "Itu berbeda, kau bukan Sasuke."

"Apanya yang bukan aku?"

Naruto memekik kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Membuatnya menjadi perhatian seisi kelas. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa saat ini adalah waktu istirahat. Menghindari rasa malu ia menarik Gaara keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah yang juga diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti mengagetkan aku!" bentak Naruto begitu sampai di atap sekolah yang kosong. "Dan kau!" tunjuknya pada Sasuke yang hendak melayang mendekatinya namun segera berhenti ketika Naruto membentaknya. "Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba."

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan sesaat. Lalu Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau kau belum sadar aku sekarang adalah _roh_. Aku tidak tahu cara untuk tidak muncul tiba-tiba. _Dobe,_" kata Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun sedetik kemudian kembali menutupnya, wajahnya merah padam. Entah karena marah atau malu di anggap bodoh, kemungkinan besar keduanya.

"Aku bukan _dobe, Teme_!" sungutnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan sudut keningnya berkedut ketika mendengar julukan itu dari Naruto. "Siapa yang kau panggil _teme_, _Dobe_?"

Kedua makhluk berbeda wujud itu saling menatap tajam.

"_I see._ Aku rasa sekarang kalian sudah semakin akrab," komentar Gaara tanpa di minta. "Tapi bisa kah kita membicarakan hal yang lebih penting?"

Namun sebelum sempat mereka mengatakan apa pun, pintu atap terbuka. Kiba muncul dengan terengah-engah dengan tampang panik.

"Gawat!" katanya. "Pengurus OSIS mencarimu Gaara. Mereka menemukan kaset-kaset itu."

"Oh ya?" kata Gaara, merasa berita yang dibawa Kiba sama sekali tidak penting, berbeda dengan Kiba yang terlihat seperti telah mendapat hukuman mati.

Kiba menganga melihat sikap temannya yang sangat tenang itu. "Kau masih bisa tenang di saat seperti ini!" kata Kiba tak percaya. "Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah tahu!"

"Apa!? Kenapa Gaara bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Naruto ikutan panik, ia menghadap Gaara yang masih tenang-tenang saja, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Gaara?"

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk. "Kau tidak perlu tahu Naruto. Ini urusanku dengan Kiba. Dan aku tidak akan dikeluarkan. Kalian tidak usah khawatir." Lalu beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya melanjutkan, "Aku akan menemui pengurus OSIS itu. Kiba kau ikut aku." Ia menoleh sekali lagi pada Naruto, "Dan Naruto, kau harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin." Dengan diikuti Kiba, Gaara menghilang dari pandangan.

Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong di tempat dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi, bahkan sebelum sempat ia memperosesnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Kalian bertiga adalah _troublemaker_ yang sering dibicarakan itu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, menatap Naruto dengan sorot penasaran.

"A-apa?" sedikit merutuk dalam hati karena mendadak gagap.

Ditinggalkan berdua seperti ini sudah bisa membuat jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Sebelumnya Naruto tidak memusingkan roh Sasuke yang mengikutinya sebelum ini, tapi sekarang ia mendadak menjadi gugup. Ia mengutuk Gaara akibat kalimat terakhirnya barusan. Walaupun yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Kesempatan untuk mengenal laki-laki yang sejak lama menjadi idamannya. Tapi ia meringis dalam hati. Ironisnya karena bukan cara ini yang ia harapkan sebagai perkenalan mereka. Tidak dengan Sasuke yang menjadi roh.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar heran, walaupun ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya. Sedikit merasa beruntung karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak memerhatikan kegugupannya.

"Neji sering membicarakan kalian, katanya kalian suka sekali membuat keributan," jelas Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Neji? Si ketua OSIS itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, ia tidak tahu lagi harus merespon seperti apa. Dan merasa suasana mendadak berubah canggung. Terlebih ketika Sasuke hanya menatapnya secara intens.

"Ugh, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memerhatikan Naruto lekat-lekat dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Kau pakai _softlens_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, tidak jelas.

Naruto mengernyit bingung padanya, namun tetap membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan rambutmu? Apa kau mewarnainya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Hn." Respon singkat Sasuke, semakin tidak jelas. Lalu melayang ringan menuju pagar pembatas. Dan duduk di atasnya. Sejenak ia hanya memandang langit. Mengabaikan Naruto yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

Merasa sebal karena diabaikan Naruto melipat tangan di depan dada, wajahnya di tekuk, dan memilih duduk tidak jauh dari Sasuke dengan bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Uchiha—"

"Sasuke." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Huh?" Naruto menengadah untuk memandang Sasuke yang berada di atasnya dan sedang memandang balik ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke," jelas Sasuke.

Seketika Naruto merona tipis, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Uh, baiklah." Dan malah terdiam.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal. "Uhm... menurutmu apa kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu ringan, tidak peduli jika Naruto tidak melihatnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Kalau pun tidak, mungkin aku akan terus menempel padamu."

Naruto mengerjap dengan cepat menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya serius. Kembali rona merah menguasai pipinya. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang laki-laki sering sekali merona."

Wajah Naruto semakin merah padam hingga mencapai telinganya. Memancing tawa kecil dari Sasuke.

Naruto menggit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan rasa malu yang ia rasakan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa meleleh begitu mendengar tawa yang Sasuke lontarkan. Merasa ia tidak akan pernah bosan jika bisa mendengar suara tawa itu selamanya. Sebenarnya selama dua tahun ia mengetahui sosok Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihatnya tertawa, sedikit membuatnya kaget. Namun sungguh, Naruto sangat bersyukur ketika sekarang dialah yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu.

.

::Not_Enough::

.

Sudah seminggu lebih roh Sasuke bersamanya. Menemaninya ke mana pun ia pergi. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang dengan semua itu. Sejak itu ia mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai Sasuke. Kebanyakan hal-hal aneh, seperti Sasuke yang suka sekali menatapnya lama-lama, yang tidak pernah bisa membuatnya terbiasa. Atau yang lebih aneh ketika Sasuke memintanya memasak sup tomat yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa memakan atau menghirup aromanya. Tapi yang paling membuat Naruto bingung adalah Sasuke yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak memakai parfum apa pun saat berpergian ke manapun. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah menjelaskan alasannya. Selain itu Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak di perlukan. Kalau itu Naruto tidak heran, Naruto memang tahu Sasuke memang termasuk manusia irit bicara. Kebanyakan Naruto-lah yang sering bercerita padanya dan Sasuke akan mendengarkan, tidak peduli jika cerita Naruto itu tidak masuk akal sekali pun.

Rasanya seperti mimpi ia bisa bersama Sasuke seperti sekarang ini. Namun tetap saja Naruto tidak dapat mengenyahkan kekhawatiran yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke kembali ke tubuhnya? Apa ia akan bersikap sama seperti sekarang? Apa ia akan tetap berteman denganya?

Naruto menghela napas dengan pemikirannya itu. Sekarang ia sedang menuju arah pulang ke rumahnya ketika beberapa saat lalu ia habis menjenguk Sasuke (tubuh Sasuke) di rumah sakit Konoha. Sudah beberapa hari ia terus mengunjungi Sasuke di rumah sakit, hingga keluarga Uchiha hapal dengan dirinya. Keadaan tubuh Sasuke tetap sama. Terbaring dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang menopang kehidupannya. Naruto meringis ketika melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun setiap kali melihat kondisi tubuhnya seperti itu dan hanya terus melayang di sampingnya. Dan sikapnya itu membuat Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirannya.

Sekarang pun Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dalam diam dari belakang. Membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napas.

Dan mendadak Naruto berhenti, ketika beberapa orang tiba-tiba menghadangnya. Naruto memutar bola matanya melihat sekitar lima orang musuh bebuyutannya lagi-lagi ingin mencari masalah setelah dua minggu lalu ia kalahkan. Inilah yang menyebabkan ia disebut berandalan, karena ia sering berkelahi, walaupun bukan ia yang memulai. Apalagi ditambah rambut pirangnya yang mecolok dan sangat cocok dengan _image_ itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" kata Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Kami ingin membalas perbuatanmu dua minggu lalu," kata salah seorang dari mereka yang bertubuh ramping dan berwajah menakutkan.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Kalian belum kapok juga? Aku pikir kalian lebih pintar."

Laki-laki bertubuh ramping itu menatap marah padanya. "Diam! Aku akan membalasmu Naruto! Kau sudah melukai Pein-san! Kami tidak akan memafkanmu!"

"Astaga! Harus berapa kali aku bilang!? Itu salah Pein sendiri yang terus menggangguku!" raung Naruto frustasi begitu diingatkan oleh ketua geng sekolah tetangga yang selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya.

"Kami tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh melukainya!"

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, "Aku rasa aku sudah melukainya. Bukannya untuk itu kalian menuntut balas sekarang?" Naruto menyeringai, membuat kawanan pencari masalah itu merasa lebih bodoh.

Dan itu jelas saja membuat mereka lebih marah lagi, namun Naruto merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika salah satu di antara mereka tersenyum.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos, Naruto," kata laki-laki itu lagi dan tanpa tahu dari mana asalnya munculah dua orang pria yang memiliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Terkutuklah Pein untuk semua yang di alaminya!

Sejenak ia melupakan keberadaan roh Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus memerhatikan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya. Jelas sekali Naruto tidak mungkin memiliki kesempatan menang melawan sepuluh orang laki-laki yang menghadangnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin menang," kata Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suaranya. Karena ia memang sempat melupakannya. Naruto mendengus, "Memperjelasnya juga tidak akan membuatku menang," bisiknya agar tidak dapat di dengar oleh kawanan di depannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menghajar mereka tentu saja, apa lagi?"

"Kau itu memang _Dobe_! Kau mau bunuh diri, huh?" Sasuke jelas sekali terlihat kesal dengan keputusan Naruto itu.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tidak. Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang akan lari dari tantangan," jawab Naruto santai. Kemudian menangkis pukulan yang di arahkan padanya. Dan mulai menghajar orang-orang yang menerjangnya.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke hanya meneriaki Naruto untuk berhenti berkelahi dan lari, tapi percuma saja, Naruto sudah larut dalam perkelahian itu. Tapi akibat keadaan yang tidak imbang Naruto akhirnya terlihat kewalahan. Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihatnya menghilang meninggalkan Naruto untuk mencari bantuan.

Tak berapa lama seorang laki-laki meneriaki kawanan yang mengeroyok Naruto. Merasa sia-sia bicara, orang itu langsung membantu Naruto menghajar kawanan tersebut. Hingga dua orang petugas yang berpatroli mendatangi mereka dan langsung membuat kawanan itu melarikan diri. Termasuk Naruto dan laki-laki yang membantunya. Mereka berlari mencari tempat persembunyian dari kejaran petugas patroli tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di gang sempit yang tersembunyi dan tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto. Meresa Kedua petugas itu tidak dapat menemukan mereka. Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan membawa laki-laki yang bersamanya menuju rumahnya untuk merawat luka-luka yang di alaminya.

"Kau duduk saja di situ. Aku akan mengambil air hangat dan obat untuk mengobati lukamu," kata Naruto begitu sampai di rumah.

Laki-laki itu hanya menurut dan duduk diam di ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa perlengkapan yang di perlukan. Sejak dari perjalanan tadi hingga sampai ke rumah mata laki-laki itu tidak pernah lepas untuk memerhatikan setiap pergerakan Naruto. Merasakan itu Naruto menatap sedikit takut padanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Naruto berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin. Merasa was-was jika ia telah mengundang _psyco_ ke rumahnya.

Sudut bibir laki-laki itu tertarik. "Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatapnya bingung dan tanpa di duga laki-laki itu mengambil langkah cepat dan membawa Naruto ke pelukannya. Laki-laki itu membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Naruto dan menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dalam-dalam.

Naruto syok, begitu sadar ia langsung mengerahkan tenaganya mendorong laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal itu. Bukannya marah laki-laki itu malah tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Sasuke, Naruto," kata laki-laki itu pelan namun sangat jelas. "Senang rasanya bisa menyentuh seseorang lagi."

.

::Not_Enough::

.

Masih dalam keadaan syok Naruto berusaha memproses semua penjelasan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Dari mulai dirinya yang kesal pada Naruto yang tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanya saat perkelahian beberapa waktu lalu, hingga ia memutuskan pergi mencari seseorang untuk meminta bantuan dan menemukan seseorang yang bernama Shikamaru (Sasuke mengecek ID yang ada di dompet laki-laki itu) sedang tidur di sebuah bangku taman dekat tempat perkelahian. Awalnya Sasuke ragu, namun ia pernah membaca bahwa seseorang yang sedang tertidur dapat di rasuki roh dengan mudah. Dengan berbekal pengetahuan itu Sasuke mencoba merasuki tubuh Shikamaru dan membantu Naruto.

"Kau merasukinya?" tanya Naruto masih sedikit tidak percaya.

Sasuke yang masih berada di tubuh Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

Naruto menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Oke, kalau begitu sekarang kau harus mengembalikan tubuh itu ke tempat semula."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke terdengar merajuk, ia baru saja merasa senang karena bisa menyentuh seserorang lagi. Tidak rela jika harus kembali menjadi roh. "Aku ingin menikmati keadaan ini sedikit lagi."

Kalau saja siutasinya berbeda Naruto pasti akan dengan mudah terbujuk oleh sikap Sasuke yang mendadak seperti anak kecil. "Kau tidak boleh egois, Sasuke. Bagaimana jika ada yang mencari laki-laki ini? Pasti ada yang mengkhawatirkannya." Nasehat Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tidak rela Sasuke. Seperti anak kecil yang dimintai mainan kesayangannya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Salah satu hal yang sekarang Naruto pahami dari Sasuke adalah sikapnya yang keras kepala dan tidak suka ditentang.

"Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lebih lembut, benar-benar seperti membujuk seorang anak kecil. "Sekarang aku akan masakan sup tomat untukmu. Setelah itu kau mau kan mengembalikan tubuh itu ke taman?"

Sasuke menatanya lama untuk kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Naruto tersenyum cerah, dan langsung pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat sup tomat. Tanpa mengetahui Sasuke yang senantiasa memerhatikan dengan seulas senyum lembut.

Satu jam telah berlalu semenjak Sasuke memenuhi janjinya mengembalikan tubuh Shikamaru ke taman. Naruto saat ini sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, membaca sebuah _manga, _setelah sebelumnya mengobati luka-luka di tubuhnya, terdapat plester luka yang menutupi batang hidungnya dan juga pelipis kirinya. Naruto terus terlalu fokus dengan bacaannya, tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang terus menerus memerhatikannya.

Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto di tepi sungai Sasuke sulit sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bola mata biru secerah langit itu. Serta wajah yang bisa di katakan cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu tapi kenyataannya tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi Naruto membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Awalnya ia mengira Naruto memakai _softlens_ namun entah mengapa ia merasa senang karena mata itu asli. Mata itu seolah ingin menenggelamkannya. Setiap kali memandangnya Sasuke selalu terpesona dengan kejujuran yang tampak dalam mata biru itu.

Sasuke yakin dengan wajah seperti itu banyak orang yang rela melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Sering kali ketika Sasuke mengikuti Naruto berpergian tak sedikit orang, laki-laki ataupun perempuan, yang memberinya perhatian lebih pada pemuda pirang yang sepertinya selalu sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Yang artinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari potensi yang ada pada dirinya.

Bagi Sasuke Naruto merupakan sosok yang berbeda dari setiap orang yang pernah di temuinya. Pemuda pirang itu begitu ceria dan polos. Ia selalu memandang sesuatu dari segi positifnya. Selama Sasuke bersamanya tidak pernah sekali pun ia mendengar Naruto berbicara buruk tentang orang lain. Jika mengalami suatu masalah ia hanya akan tersenyum dan menjadikan masalah itu sebagai kekuatanya melangkah maju. Rona tipis yang selalu muncul di pipinya ketika ia merasa malu membuat Naruto terlihat sangat menarik dan hal itu menyempurnakan kepribadiannya yang murni. Ia juga memiliki tekad yang kuat dalam memegang teguh apa yang diyakininya. Naruto merupakan tipe pemuda yang terlalu naif untuk kehidupan yang selama ini Sasuke jalani. Membuat sisi _protective_ dalam diri Sasuke timbul begitu saja. Pemuda itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke bergejolak menyenangkan, perasaan yang Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah tahu ia memiliki.

Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaan Naruto padanya. Lagi pula Sasuke tidak pernah tahu Naruto benar-benar gay, bi, atau apalah itu itu namanya. Memang Naruto terlihat suka sekali merona ketika Sasuke menggodanya, tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadapnya—_Well,_ masalahnya Naruto suka sekali merona terhadap banyak hal.

Satu hal yang terus Sasuke pikirkan beberapa hari terakhir ini, bahwa ia tidak ingin meninggalkan sisi Naruto. Ia hanya ingin terus bersamanya. Namun tentu saja semua pemikiran itu hanya Sasuke simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke sadar betul, saat ini dirinya hanya berupa roh. Naruto berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang nyata, bukan sebuah bayangan yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto selesai membaca, ia langsung menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya secara intens. Roh Sasuke duduk berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Kau tidak bosan menatapku terus?" tanya Naruto mulai merasa jengah.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu singkat—seperti biasa—tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Lalu mematikan lampu, "Aku mau tidur. Kau jangan menggangguku." Naruto menyusun bantal, menyamankan kepalanya di sana.

"_Oyasumi_ Sasuke," lirihnya seraya memejamkan mata. Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar balasan dari Sasuke. Mengantarkannya dalam tidur lelap tanpa mimpi.

"_Oyasumi_ Naruto."

Seandainya bisa Naruto berharap semua ini berlangsung selamanya.

.

::Not_Enough::

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Keadaan masih belum berubah, namun bukan berarti keduanya tidak menikmati kebersamaan yang mereka lalui.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, memandang Naruto dengan sorot terhibur. Sasuke senang sekali menjahili atau menggoda Naruto saat pemuda itu sedang lengah. Salah satunya seperti sekarang.

Ketika ia dengan sengaja mengganti channel anime yang sedang di tonton Naruto dengan channel horor tepat ketika sosok hantu muncul di layar kaca T.V. Sontak Naruto meloncat kaget dari kursi dan menumpahkan camilannya yang berupa coklat mini ke segela arah. Sudah seminggu Sasuke menguasai energi roh yang ia miliki, dengan energi itu ia dapat melakukan sesuatu tanpa menyentuh objek yang ada, terkadang Sasuke bahkan bisa membuat benda-benda di sekitarnya melayang. Sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut ketika ia pertama kali melakukannya. Karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa roh bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Namun berkat penjelasan Gaara ia belajar mengontrol energi itu dan menggunakannya secara 'efektif'.

"_TEME_!" bentak Naruto marah, mengusap dadanya, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya bergedup kencang. "Kau mau aku mati mendadak, huh!?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menampakkan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. "Salah sendiri kau terlalu fokus menonton. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, sampai kapan kau akan terus menonton tanpa makan sedikitpun?"

Naruto cemberut, "Aku sedang makan," ia mengacungkan kantong coklat yang nyaris habis. "Kau tidak lihat?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Berhenti membantah. Masak sesuatu sana," perintahnya. "Oh ya, aku sudah membuang semua ramenmu. Makanan itu tidak sehat, _Dobe_. Jadi kau bisa menggunakan bahan di kulkas untuk membuat sesuatu."

Naruto menatapnya tak berkedip, memperoses berita yang baru di dengarnya. Sasuke membuang semua persedian ramennya! Makanan ternikmat yang pernah ada!

"_Temeee!_ Aku membencimu!" teriaknya, melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Walaupun tahu itu tidak berguna. Semua benda yang dilempar hanya menembus tubuh Sasuke.

Semenjak Sasuke bisa memakai energi rohnya Sasuke selalu saja mengganggu (merusak) hari-harinya. Melihat Naruto yang seperti ingin menangis, Sasuke malah menyeringai, ia muncul tiba-tiba di samping Naruto, dan berbisik di telinganya, "Tidak, kau tidak membenciku. Kita berdua tahu kau sangat menyukaiku." Lalu menghilang, meninggalkan Naruto merona pekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Seperti itulah hari-hari yang mereka habiskan bersama. Perdebatan sudah termasuk seperti rutinitas. Hal-hal kecil seperti Sasuke yang akan memarahinya jika ia telat makan atau terlalu banyak makan ramen. Sejujur dalam hati Naruto merasa senang dengan perhatiannya itu. Walaupun setiap kali Sasuke menasehatinya ia selalu melakukan protes terlebih dulu.

Semenjak Sasuke 'tinggal' bersamanya Naruto bisa merasakan kebahagiannya selalu mencapai level maksimum. Senyum selalu saja terukir di wajahnya. Walaupun begitu tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan kekhawatiran di hatinya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak kembali ke tubuhnya? Apa ia akan benar-benar meninggal? Apa rohnya pun akan menghilang?

Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Tidak bisa mengenyahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam otaknya. Saat ini mereka sedang telah samapi di gerbang sekolah. Ia melirik Sasuke yang melayang di sampingnya. Namun tetap saja Naruto sulit menebak apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Dan tiba-tiba langkah Naruto oleng ketika mendadak seseorang bergelayut padanya dari belakang.

"_Ohayo_ Naruto!" sapa Kiba dengan keceriaan yang tidak perlu. Naruto membalasnya dengan sama cerianya.

"_Ohayo_ Kiba!" Naruto menyengir lebar, kemudian melambaikan tangan semangat ketika melihat kedatangan Gaara di kejauhan. Yang di balas Gaara dengan lambaian singkat.

Begitu langkah mereka sejajar Gaara menatap bosan ke arah sosok Sasuke yang melayang di belakang Naruto. "Kau belum kembali ke tubuhmu, Uchiha?" tanyanya.

"Eh, Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini? Mana-mana?" tanya Kiba celingukkan. Ia memang mengetahui keaadaan Sasuke yang menjadi roh, walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat atau mendengarnya.

"Dia di situ, Kiba," kata Naruto menunjuk arah belakangnya yang langsung di ikuti oleh mata Kiba.

"Oh! Dia belum kembali ketubuhnya, ya?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng, sedikit ekspresi tidak nyaman yang ia tampakkan. "Sepulang sekolah aku akan ke rumah sakit lagi, apa kalian mau ikut?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepertinya sepulang sekolah aku bebas, kalau begitu aku ikut," kata Gaara menyanggupi.

Kiba dengan gugup, menggaruk bagian belakang telinga, "_Gomen_ Naruto, aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada sedikit pekerjaan."

"Kau masih kerja _part time_?"

"Ugh... ya begitulah," katanya tanpa mau menatap Naruto.

Di sampingnya Gaara hanya mendengus seraya memutar mata, tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya di kerjakan Kiba.

Naruto hanya menatap heran ketika melihat kegugupan dari sikap Kiba, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. "Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan Kiba.

Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke yang mendadak meremas dadanya. Sasuke membungkuk raut wajahnya seperti menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghilang.

Naruto membelalak lebar menyaksikannya, "Sasuke!" katanya panik.

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" cecar Kiba ikutan panik.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ujar Gaara. "Sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya."

Naruto menoleh cepat padanya, "Apa maksudmu, Gaara? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dalam perjalanan. Ayo! Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ketiga orang itu langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan menaiki bus Gaara menjelaskan bahwa kemungkinan nyawa Sasuke dalam bahaya. Itulah yang mengakibatkan reaksi kesakitan yang Sasuke alami tadi.

Naruto merasa seperti berjalan di atas seutas tali. Kengerian, ketakuan, dan rasa cemas menguasai dirinya. Saat ini ia nyaris tidak bisa berpikir, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar meninggal?

Pemikiran itu membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak. Ia tidak akan sanggup menerimanya. Ia tidak ingin merasa kehilangan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Perasaan itu terlalu mengerikan. Tidak setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama. Tanpa sadar air mata Naruto telah jatuh dengan sendirinya. Tepat ketika mereka telah berada di depan ruang inap Sasuke.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto memutar hendel pintu. Dan ia mematung tepat di ambang pintu, menghalangi Gaara dan Kiba menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

Di ruangan itu terdapat kedua orang tua Sasuke. Fugaku—Ayah Sasuke sedang merangkul istrinya—Mikoto—yang sedang menangis. Lalu dua orang lagi yang belum pernah Naruto temui selama ia mengunjungi Sasuke di rumah sakit. Salah satunya seorang pria tinggi yang memiliki ciri fisik seorang Uchiha. Fitur wajah yang kaku namun tak mengurangi ketampanannya, rambut hitam, serta mata hitam yang selalu menyembunyikan emosi sang pemilik. Jelas sekali lelaki itu memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sasuke, yang Naruto yakini sebagai kakak dari Sasuke. Karena ciri fisik orang itu persis seperti apa yang di ceritakan Mikoto. Pria itu Uchiha Itachi.

Lalu seorang lagi yang tingginya hanya sebatas dagu Itachi, seorang pria yang tidak kalah tampan dengan rambut merah yang mencapai tengkuk, dan warna mata tidak biasa seperti batu _ruby_. Pria itu hanya memandang bosan sekelilingnya, namun yang lebih menarik perhatian adalah ketika Naruto menyadari Uchiha Itachi sedang melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang pemuda bermata _ruby _itu dengan sikap _protective_.

Dan yang membuat Naruto tercekat adalah sosok yang menempati ranjang rumah sakit di ruangan itu. Sosok itu tidak terlihat seperti dua hari lalu saat Naruto mengunjunginya; terbaring tidak berdaya. Saat ini sosok itu berbeda, Sasuke telah terbangun dari keadaan koma yang ia alami.

Mikoto yang sadar dengan kedatangan Naruto langsung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan. "Dia sadar, Naru-chan. Sasuke sudah sadar," isaknya di bahu Naruto. Naruto balas memeluk erat tubuh langsing wanita paruh baya itu, rasa haru ikut menular pada dirinya. Dalam hati sangat bersyukur ketika Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Selama dua bulan kunjungan yang Naruto lakukan sebagai teman Sasuke, wanita itu memang menjadi dekat dengannya. Tidak jarang Naruto berada di rumah sakit selama berjam-jam hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Setelah puas menangis, Mikoto menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan membawa Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke. "Kau tahu, sepuluh menit lalu aku kira kami akan kehilangannya," kata Mikoto menjelaskan, Naruto masih dapat mendengar kegetiran dari suara wanita itu ketika mengingat kejadian sepuluh menit lalu, "Detak jantungnya sempat berhenti selama beberapa saat."

Naruto hanya mengangguk tak fokus dengan penjelasan Mikoto, sejak tadi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang memandanganya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorot mata berbeda dengan yang selama ini Naruto ingat.

Naruto menatapnya kosong. Sesuatu terasa tertahan di tenggorokkannya. Ia tidak bisa membalas nada suara kelewat dingin yang Sasuke tujukan padanya.

"Sasuke! Bicara yang sopan pada temanmu! Selama kau koma Naru-chan yang selalu rajin menengokmu!" kata Mikoto, menatap tajam Sasuke yang balas memandang kesal padanya.

Alis Sasuke bertaut, "Dia bukan temanku," kata Sasuke datar, "yang kutahu dia hanya anak berandalan yang suka melakukan keributan di sekolah. Lagi pula kami berbeda kelas dan aku tidak mengenalnya."

Saat itu juga Naruto merasa seperti disiram air es. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti mati rasa. Kata-kata Sasuke sudah cukup membuat Naruto merasa seperti seorang idiot. Satu hal yang ia pahami; Sasuke tidak mengingatnya. Detik itu juga ia sadar ia telah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya yang panjang.

.

::TBC::

.

A/n :

Fic ini terinspirasi dari manga yang di buat oleh Erika Kurashi. Salah satu manga favorit Ren.


End file.
